


Man of his Word

by Sinlesschick6



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, Angst, Dark, Death, F/M, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, M/M, Major chatacter death, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Nor a twisted love, Not A Fix-It, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Scheming, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Tragedy, Violence, lots of death, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinlesschick6/pseuds/Sinlesschick6
Summary: "Not making a decision is a BIG decision."Rick finds out just how big





	1. Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fic, this is an all around horrible story, prepare for lots of death and self hate. Suicidal thoughts and acts. Concenting sex, but not in the loving kind and not in a twisted love kind either. This story will be a not good place for Rick and the reader.
> 
> This is unedited.  
> I do not own these characters. I've just got tragic horror on my mind still after the first episode, and I needed to vent it out.

"I really didn't want it to come to this, but you're just taking too damn long." Negan tut over Rick's blubbering. "But, I am a man of my word, and I thought that you would have realized that by now." 

Rick finally clicks out of it, realizing what he'd just done. "No, no! I'll do it! I swear I'll do it right now." He's scrambling for the hatchet on the ground beside him. 

Negan smiles down at him. "Now what kind of leader would I be if I didn't follow through with my promises?" 

"Please, don't." Rick is crawling at the other man's feet, grabbing his jeans, not caring how demeaning it looks. 

He raises his hand and snaps his fingers. "Kill em?"

"Nooooo!" Carl screams, pulling himself up, but Negan kicks Rick and his son back down. 

There's gasps and screams and gunshots firing and time seems to stop. There's laughter and crying. And there's sounds of blood spraying and squirting out on front of them, and then the thuds of bodies falling to the ground. Some of them gone and a couple gasping, choking air. More guns fire, and then it's quite, except Carl yelling and Rick crying.

"Now this is a show!" Negan yells, picking the axe up from where it had fallen.

Rick feels the world around him spinning, and then he throws up. He hears his son do the same. "Oh that's fucking gross." Negan coughs out a laugh and leans over the two Grimes men. "So what did we learn today?" He smiles.

"This is your fault! Why didn't you just do it?!? Now everyone is dead because of you." Carl cries into the rocks.

"Bingo." The man winks at the boy. "Oh, right. One more thing." Then Negan brings the axe down on Carl's skull. 

Rick's eyes go wide and he reaching out for his son who doesn't even have a last breath because he already gone. This can't be real. Negan steps onto the dead boys back and pulls the hatchet from Rick's son's head, blood splattering out onto the father's face. Rick brings his hand up to touch the liquid. His eyes are twitching and rolling back as he looks down at his fingers and sees red.

Then he loses it. He's up before he realizes, tackling the murderer to the ground, fists connecting with mostly rock as Negan blocked most hits. Rick felt some punches hit though, but none giving him satisfaction. He was flipped, pinned under the man, now on the receiving end of punches. Rick tried reaching around, knowing his weapon was somewhere close by. A gloved and bare hand were around his throat, stopping air from going into his lungs. He didn't care, he no longer had anything to lose, or to live for. His fingers scraped across the blade part of the axe, but couldn't quite grab it. A foot crushed his hand and he knew the weapon that was used to kill his son was completely out of reach. 

His eyes rolled back and his body began to spasm, oxygen wasn't getting to his brain or lungs. Maybe they would just kill him. 

But then Negan's hands were removed and air he didn't want was filling his lungs and he choked and shake. Before Rick could gather himself for another go, he was receiving kicks to the abdomen and face. 

Negan grunted over him, a wicked smile growing on his face with fire behind his eyes. He kicked until he was sure he hit every place on the man's body, wanting him to be one big bruise. And then he stopped, wiped the blood trickling from his split lip away, before kicking Rick one last time, just so that the other man was back on his back, at her than the protective fetal position he'd curled into.

"You really are a glutton for punishment." Negan shook his head, then stepped over Rick so that one foot was on either side of the other man. He then grabbed the front of Rick's shirt, pulling him up in an almost sitting position and then squatting down to face him. "You're just one dumb ass decision after the next."

"Screw-" Rick gasps, his ribs jabbing into his body, surely they were broken. "You." He tries to spit in the other man's face, but his body is too bruised and sore and he's barely able to open his blood pooled mouth.

The man in change stares at him for a few moments, a small smile with bad intentions playing on his lips. He hums then let's out a long sigh. "You're a lot of fun Rick. I can tell you and I are gonna become reeeeal close pretty fucking soon." Then he let's go, causing Rick to smack back into the gravel, head hitting the rocks hard. 

"K, let's get the hell outa here. Start packin shit up." Negan calls and there's a lot of commotion following. 

Rick lies there on the ground while everyone starts to move. His mind begins to flash, and everything crashes in on him at once. His eyes move about where his friends, his family once sat. Not their massacred bodies now lay. Engine. Aaron. Sasha. Maggie. Sweet Maggie. Abraham. Michonne. Oh God. Daryl. His brother. Rosita. Glenn. No. Carl. Carl. Loving memories of each of them flashing before his eyes. This isn't real. This isn't real. Wake up. Wake up. 

"You're a fucking mess dude." Negan shrugs, jokingly at the sobbing man.

"Kill me." Rick somehow manages words in between bellows.

Negan grabs the collar of his jacket and begins to drag him towards the back of one of their vehicles. Forcing him to pass through the bodies of his loved ones. "No can do buddy. Something you may finally get through that thick skull of yours is that I am a man of my word."

"No." Rick weeps.

"Yesss." Negan pulls him up by his shoulders and tosses him in the back of the trailer. "You're my bitch now. For the next couple of years, or until I think you've had enough, your ass is mine." 

Rick yells, screams, cries, and the doors slam in his face, everything going dark but the crack of sunlight shining through. The truck rumbles, and he feels it moving underneath him as they drive him to what will be his new 'home'.

He weeps in pain, not from whats physically been done to him, but at the loss of his family. And how he failed them. His son was right. Everyone died because of him.


	2. Fuck this Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

Rick must have passed out sometime after being taken, because he didn't remember getting here. Wherever here was. 

The room was dark, completely. Utterly. Entirely. A pitch black abyss, dark hell hole that he'd been thrown into. No light shone from any direction. Maybe he was blind. Rick questioned whether or not he'd actually had his eyes removed. He moved his hand up to his eyes, God he couldn't even see it, and felt for them. They were there. The dark was just messing with him. The air was thick and hot. He'd breathe in and only suffocate more. Every breath felt like swallowing cotton balls, drying his throat the more he breathes in, lungs filling up, choking in and out on the air. Sounds didn't even make sounds. Maybe he'd gone deaf. He couldn't hear anything, nothing giving away a where or if people were nearby. He couldn't tell where he was. Not just the space. But him occupying that space. Was he standing, sitting, or lying down? Was he facing up or down? Was the room big or small? Was anyone else here? He couldn't hear them if they were. He couldn't muster up words even if he could. He didn't have even a small amount of energy to get up and try to move. To try to figure out at least something. Anything. Nor did he really want to. Not with the reality that was slamming into him.

There wasn't even a sob left in him. God what had he done. He'd killed everyone. 

Maybe he was already dead. Maybe this was death. If this was death. This was the one he deserved. 

The loud sound of a large heavy old door woke him from the sleep he didn't know he'd fallen into. He opened his eyes towards it but the light had blinded him, so he turned away, back into the sheet that barely covered him. His eyes ached, watering and twitching from the sudden burst. His jaw clenched.

"Negan wants his bitch fed." He heard before there was a plop and clatter of something, most likely a plate and food, hitting the floor, the contents of it most likely scattering about. There was no other words uttered when the door screeched, slamming and latching again, and taking all the light it had with it. 

He was left alone with the darkness, his eyes even worse off now that they were adjusting from the brightness to nothing. 

"Fuck you." Rick tried to yell, but it barely came out as a choke. His throat dried and scratchy. The attempt did more bad than good as he began to cough uncontrollably. He needed water. 

Wait. No. He didn't. 

He could just lay here and die. 

Rick shook his head. His loved one's died for no reason, would they really want him to just give up? Probably. Probably. This was his fault.

No. 

Rick pounded his fist into his head, grabbing his hair and pulling. "Gahhh!" The man stood up, throwing the sheet across the room, then punching the hard concrete wall beside him. He screamed and yelled and cried, not caring if he was heard. Maybe they'd shut him up. Shoot him. Knock him out. Anything to stop him from feeling or thinking. Rick ran to where he remembered the door being. It was so dark. He tripped, something, a chain around his ankle stopping him from getting far. The man plummets to the ground hard, chest hitting the floor beneath him. The air is knocked out of him and he's gasping. Clawing, ripping nails out of his fingers. "Ah ahhhhahahhaa." He's weeping into the floor hysterically. 

His body shudders, hiccupped from lack the lack of air. He feels snot and tears drying, crusting on his face. His head hurts so fucking much. 

After minutes, maybe hours, Rick flips himself over, ankle twisting in the process. He can feel it already bruising and swelling from the chains pressure. The only sound is his breathing, coming out as pants, and the jingle of the chain as he shifts. 

He's staring up at the ceiling, he can't see it, hell he can barely tell up from down right now. 

He moves his arms around, fingers just able to touch something. An apple. Well it feels like an Apple at least. Rick wraps his hand around it, and brings it to his mouth. He inhales and wraps his mouth around it.

A flash of Michonne and him sharing an apple goes through his mind. Then he's spitting, sitting up, and throwing the fruit. He almost feels a little satisfaction as the sound of it explodes on the wall. But then the sound of pieces gushing and falling to the floor sound like Michonne's head popping as a round of bullets fly through it. 

He turns over. If he had anything in his stomach, it would be all over the floor. 

His throughout burns and tastes of acid. 

Rick doesn't know how long it takes him to get up. But he does. His body won't let him just lie there and die.

He decides to limp around the perimeter, feel what there is to feel. He moves to the right, hand out to feel for the wall. And inches forward about 7 feet until he's hitting the corner. He continues along the wall until his chains build up, meaning he's found where he'd tied to. Squatting, he grabs at what he's dealing with. There's no way for him to see it, but he can feel where the chain is just cemented into the wall. That's not hopeful. The man gets back up, and moves on. At about 8 or 9 feet, his knees his something. He feels for it more. "Oh. Great. A fucking toilet." He doesn't know how to feel about that. 

So he stops thinking about it feeling for the wall behind it. He reaches as far as the chain lets him on the next wall, but he can't seem to find the end of other end of the room. 

None of the even does him any good. 

The man whose lost everything crawls back to where he was lying, to the other end of the chain. He flicks and wipes the bits of apple away, trying and failing to not think of it as the blood, brain, teeth, and eyes of his friends. He curls up into a ball, realizing now that he is completely naked, all but his briefs. The rooms temperature was dropping and his sweat was drying, chilling down his spine. And of course his sheet was now tossed into the abyss. 

But that was okay. He didn't deserve any kind of comfort. Not even a small one. He just murdered the only people he ever loved.

Fuck. No. That was Negan. And that asshole was still alive. Getting away with all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm. Crap. What have I gotten myself into?  
> This was originally going to be a quick dark fic, but my brain got switched around and came up with an even better(worse) idea. And when that happens, you go with it!  
> Don't get me wrong it's still going to be dark and horrifying. But my idea got bigger, and so has the story. We're probably looking at a few more chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> So also. I did remove the rape tag, because things have changed. It's getting dark, but the certain things I have planned are consensual, but they're still a bit not good. They're horrible, but I know what I'm doing. Sorry for switching tags around on you guys and stuff. I'll apply new tags as more situations pop up that need warning.
> 
> Hope the second chapter is taken just as the first.


	3. Dog eat Dog World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry sir, but the lil bastard bit me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well aren't we all so lucky to have this stinkin good sized chapter so soon

He was curled up in the corner of the room, maybe asleep, he couldn't really tell anymore, when the door screeched open. It slammed when it hit the wall, making Rick jump, then curl deeper into himself. He was already shielding his eyes from the light that burned through the doorway. 

 

 

"Alright fucker he-" The man stopped mid sentence, and just stood humming in outside the door for a moment. The door was pulled shut and there was hollering just outside it, he couldn't catch any of the words though.

 

 

His body was stiff and sore, the fight he had with Negan was finally catching up with him. He could feel each bruise and cut swelling, if he could see himself, he knew he'd be purple and red all over. He felt like a fine-cut of me that had been completely tenderized and left to stew. Maybe- no, the Saviors really didn't seem like the cannibalistic type. Too much wasted to prove a point.

 

Lives wasted. 

 

 

Abe and Glenn getting their heads bashed in by the barbed wire wrapped bat shook through his mind. Then his loved ones were filled with bullets. Carl looking at him before his own weapon smashed through his skull. That all reliving in his mind over and over. Memorizing the sounds, their screams, their faces. How much they probably hated him in their last moments alive. He took futures away.

 

 

No. Negan. Negan was also responsible.

 

 

Rick's head was pounding, because that's what is left when you've cried all you can cry. 

 

 

The broken man heard sounds outside his door once more, and he was just about to shield his eyes and sit there, unhinged again, but then he heard whistling. Adrenaline went through him, his body forgetting that it's weaknesses as he jumped out of his corner and flat up against the wall. 

 

 

The door swung open, involuntarily causing him to turn away, his eyes were too used to the dark. 

 

 

Negan's tune turned into one loud whistle as he entered the room and there's a loud buzz of fluorescent lights. "Ho-ly shit." 

 

 

"You told me to tell yuh if he didn't eat, sir." 

 

 

"Yeah- whatever your name was, I know what I said." Rick could hear the eye roll in his voice. "I didn't realize you were such an ungrateful lil shit, Rick." His tone changes. "I bring you here, into my own home, and give you a free meal. That's some hard-earned food, you know, and you throw it in my face? Are you fucking for real?"

 

 

It goes quite as Negan waits for an answer that Rick doesn't give him. '"Come here." He commands. Rick doesn't give him any response once again, and the man sighs.

 

 

"Alright. Unchain him and bring him the fuck here. It's training time, bitch." Negan chuckled. 

 

Rick does the first thing he can think of and runs, which is more of a fall then crawl, into the small gap between the toilet and other corner of his prison. It's stupid, and useless, but there's something inside him that isn't ready to just give up quite yet.

 

 

A hand reaches for him in the tight space, it's awkward and he sees his chance. It's right in front of his face, he can actually see it now. He bites down on it, hard. He teeth slice through the skin in the middle of the other guys thumb and pointer finger. He tastes blood before he's even screaming, it's a little bit, but enough. The man pulls his hand away, skin tearing into his mouth. Rick spits it at him while he holds his injured limb. 

 

"Fuuuuuuuuck! What the fuck?!?" He's yelling in shock. 

 

Rick smiles, feeling the red liquid slide down his chin. Then his smile is gone because Negan is in his view, shoving the other man aside and grabbing the prisoner with no problem. 

 

Before he can reacted, his head is shoved into the toilet and he's flailing, painfully thumping his skull on the rim. The water, thankfully clean, is filling his nose and mouth, washing out the blood as it splashes about. 

 

Then he's tossed like he's nothing, onto the floor. Coughing out water, choking it out he throws it up. 

 

 

He's shaking, from the chilled water dripping out of his hair and out of fear. 

 

"You're more work than I thought you'd be, it's understandable. I had all your friends and family murdered, I get it. You might take some time getting used to your new life here." Negan shrugged. "But we have rules here, and I'm gonna make sure this doesn't happen again, by giving you a little lesson." The leader smiles down at him.

 

 

Rick jolts when a bare hand wraps around his throat, pulling him up off the floor slightly. And then a fists connects with his nose, blood spurts out immediately. The knuckles are pulled back, and Rick throws his hands up, one wrapping around the other hold his throat and one waving prospectively over his face. "Pl-eease don't. 'M sorry" He begs, already in so much pain.

 

He clenched his eyes shut, he almost feel the punch before it his him. But then it stops, just before it does anymore damage. Rick peeks and sees it there, just millimeters away.

 

"Good. That's good, bitch." The fist relaxes, then pats his cheek, making him flinch. Which has Negan laughing. Negan let's him go, Rick catches himself before he can flop onto the hard floor. "So are you just gonna fucking stand there, or are you gonna do what I ordered you to do?" 

 

 

"Sorry sir, but the lil bastard bit me."

 

 

"Yes I saw, and as amusing as that was, I don't like my time to be wasted on dumbasses that can't do one simple effing job. I don't have a need for people like that here so-"

 

"On it!" The man rushed over, pulling out keys and making swift work on the chain wrapped around Rick's ankle. Rick grunted when the minion was sure to add unnecessary pressure on his leg with his foot as he unlocked him with one hand, and cradling the injured one in his shirt. "This was my favorite shirt, damn it." He whispered.

 

 

"Thank fuck! Now get the hell outa here, and get someone to clean this up. We're not lettin this shit go to waste."

 

 

The man leave jogs out of the room before he can do anything else stupid, leaving the two men alone. 

 

 

Negan is just grinning down at him, it sends chills down his spine, making him twitch under the pressure. "I don't get you Rick, I'm only trying to make your stay here as comfortable as I can. Tell me what I'm doing wrong?" 

 

 

"Speak!" Negan yells, and Rick's heart beats out of his chest.

 

 

"Uh-" He chokes back the acid rising on his tongue. "Maybe. A bed? Or uhh lose the chain?" He mumbles.

 

 

"Those are reasonable requests. But. If you want things, things have to be given. Good behaviour for instance. Don't be such an ungrateful dick, you get what I'm sayin?" Negan looks down at him with a playful look. Then the man tut, face changing, whole demeanor changing really. Completely serious. "But bad behavior means you owe me things." The bigger man begins to unbuckle his belt and pull it out of the loops of his jeans. 

 

 

Rick's heart is in his throat, ready to be thrown up if he so much as dares to open his mouth.

 

 

Negan sees the way Rick looks at him, an evil toothy grin against his horrified frown. "Wha?" Then he's lifting a brow. " Woah, Jesus. You don't think- damn, fuckin pervert." He teases. "Not gonna lie, you're hot as hell, especially down there on your knees. And I wouldn't mind screwing you, but I'm not a rapist." He we back to his serious tone. "I just thought that you could use a little trip, see where you're going to be staying for the next year or so. Whenever I get bored. Or forget about your sorry ass." 

 

 

"Now. Come here." 

 

 

Rick clenched his teeth before compiling.

 

 

"That's a good boy." And then Negan is throwing his belt around his neck, and looping it around. "Hmm forgot somethin." He places the belt in his teeth while he pulls a knife from his boot. Fingers are placed at his throat, in between the belt and his skin, checking the tightness. Then Negan's got the knife near his throat, Rick nearly flinches, but the other man is holding him still. "Juuust a minute." His words muffled by the leather, while he's twirling the knife through the belt creating a new loop. "There yuh go! Aww, not too shabby. Maybe I should invest in a real collar and leash." The leader puts his weapon away, Rick stares at it, putting that in his memory for later. 

 

 

"Whelp let's go." And the bastard starts to tug at the belt- the fucking leash around his neck. "Oh, one last thing," and Negan leans real close. "This is the belt I pulled off of your son's corpse." 

 

 

"You fucking bastard." Rick cries, struggling to pull away from the man's grasp, but he's starting to get dragged and strangled. He's crawling to gain at least some ground. 

 

 

"This is nice. You get to go for a walkies." 

 

 

Rick's sobbing, shaking, gasping in breaths as he's forced to walk on his hands and knees beside the murderous maniac.

 

 

 

 

Rick kept his head down for the most part. He didn't know where they were going, or why. He heard men cheering and arguing around him. But he didn't look up. His body stumbled a few times. All this movement making his body remember just how injured he was. His body was exhausted, bruised, and breaking into sweats with each step Negan took, which in turn forced him to move with him. They walked through halls, and up stairs. To the outdoors, it was mid day with Sun rays burning down on his aching flesh and eyes. They went through building, maybe up more stairs. It felt forever. When they finally stopped, Rick hadn't realized and bumped into Negan's leg.

 

 

"Go- good afternoon, Sir." A woman cleared her throat, Rick could hear the slight edge in her voice. 

 

"I thought I told you to call me Negan, sweetheart."

 

 

"And I thought I told you jot to call me sweetheart, sir." She bit back.

 

 

"Ooh feisty. Well. Anyway, here's the guy. The piece of shit you keep reminding me to bring over." 

 

 

"I see." Rick hears heals tap on the hard floor. "God. He's much worse than you described. Help me put him on one of the beds."

 

 

"This shit doesn't need a bed, you can treat him here on the floor and we call all go about our day." 

 

 

"This isn't a matter of what he deserves. If you want him to stay breathing for more than a couple of days, then you'll help me put him on the bed." She demanded.

 

 

Negan sighed. "Doctors orders." He grabbed Rick by his shoulder. 

 

"Careful!"

 

He nearly collapse in his arms when Negan pulled him up. "Alright, alright." He chucked him in the small cot.

 

"Can you remove the-"

 

 

"That stays on."

 

"You can put it on after, just-"

 

 

"I said. That stays on his fucking neck until I decide to take it the fuck off."

 

 

She gulps audibly. "Fine."

 

 

Then Rick is cuffed to the bed. Of course. 

 

 

"I'll be back around dinner. That should be long enough. I've got shit to do, so I'm keeping him here while I'm gone. Anything that happens to him, and I mean fucking anything, and that's on you. Capache?"

 

 

"I got it. Thanks."

 

 

"Good. Cuz I like keeping you around, you too." Negan playfully pats Rick on the cheek. Rick just stares at the wall in front of him, trying to ignore the way his body automatically falls under the other man. Negan is walking out when he dollars back. "Oh and I'm keeping a couple guards outside this door. So now funny business." 

 

 

"He's tied up and in this state, what could he possibly do to me?"

 

 

"Lady, he just made a meal out of one of my men's hand, so just in case he's got anymore handy work coming. Heh, handy work." And he leaves with a laugh. 

 

 

 

"So." The doctor breaks the silence when she's sure he leader is gone. "That was you eh?" Rick doesn't even spare her a glance. "You can talk to me, you know? I'm not one of his minions, I don't kiss the floor he walks on. I promise you're safe here."

 

 

"No place is safe." He mumbles.

 

 

"No. I suppose you're right on a certain degree. But, I can be your friend."

 

 

"I don't need you. And all my friends are dead, so can you- can you just. Just please, if you're not willing to set me free or kill me, stop."

 

 

"I understand." She sounds sad. The woman goes about inspecting his body, marking something down each time he squirts or groans in pain. Suddenly, she pauses and looks around, paranoid that maybe someone will hear. And she whispers. "What I don't understand, is why you want to die, when you're so close to the one who murdered your friends."

 

"What do you mean?" He's looking at her for the first time now.

 

"You need to kill him." She says, biting her lip. Rick can see how scared she is, how honest she sounds.

 

"What? How could I possibly do that?"

 

 

"He has a weakness. God why am I telling you this." She turns around to open a drawer pulling out bandages and a medicine jar and needle. 

 

 

Rick suddenly becomes serious. If there's any way, and he means anything, to get rid of Negan, he'd do it. No matter the costs. He'd already lost so much, what was one more thing. If there was a way to kill Negan, he wanted- no, he needed to know. "Tell me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a couple of different turns... which means it's again, longer than I planned. Not that you guys are upset about that I'm sure.   
> I know what I've got planned for the next chapter, but it may be a couple of days, my weekends are busy.


	4. Hurts like a Bitch

The woman had ashen brown hair, wavy on one side where it might have gone passed her jaw bone if not for the wild waves that played naturally about her hair. But it was short, much shorter on the sides and back, definitely shaved not too long ago. You could tell she took care of her hygiene and image, and had the items to do so. Her skin was pale, burnt on the tip of her nose. And when she took her doctors lab coat off, when it was in the way to work in, shoulders and back of her neck were bright red, and peeling as well. Her eyes shone a slight blue, with green in the middle, and a red speck, behind her peeling pink glasses frames. She was thin, but still full-figured in areas. She was talkative, and had a tendency to voice her opinion, but she was also observant, listening intently, and there was something trustworthy about her. 

 

 

But what she said had to be a joke.

 

 

"Okay. Funny. Now leave me the hell alone. You and your people are fucking mental." Rick turned away from him, he was ready to go back to his pit and die. Alone. "Haven't I had enough?"

 

 

"I know, why trust me? But, you had to have heard the way he was talking to me? The fucker has wives, plural! He won't stop coming to me to be his next. I'm dead serious about this." She hissed. "I'm not trying to play some sick game with you. He is. I'm trying to help." She changed her tone, more serious, and sad.

 

"And why? Why would you want to help?" 

 

 

"I hate this place."

 

"So leave then."

 

 

"You don't get it, no one leaves this place, not even the dead." She sighed. "Negan killed my brother. He wasn't the best brother in the world, but he was family. You do things for family that you wouldn't do for anyone else, and he died trying to get me out of here."

 

 

Rick didn't want to hear any of this. He had enough to live with, he didn't need to carry another person's weight. "None of that concerns me. Sounds like his death falls on you."

 

"And maybe the same goes to you and what happened to your group." The woman fired back. 

 

It stung, but because it was true. Rick bit his tongue, closing his eyes to stop his pain from showing.

 

"Or we can kill the one behind the weapon that killed our loved ones. Otherwise he lives, we don't, and he gets away with it only to kill more."

 

 

"Why don't you just do it yourself? Why do you need me?"

 

 

"I-" She chokes slightly. "I'm not ready to die yet. I'm a coward, I know. But I-"

 

"I get it. You haven't had your taste of the real world yet. Haven't been forced to live outside a wall yet."

 

"I'm that transparent, huh?" She says sadly.

 

 

"I just know the type." Rick says, closing his eyes, thinking about the people of Alexandria and how they were so oblivious before he and his group showed up.

 

 

"I swear. I'll help in any way I can, I just- when the time comes, I would be one to hesitate behind the weapon. I can't trust myself. But you, everyone knows what you and your friends did. You really know how to piss people off." She coughed. "Sorry. I sometimes don't know when to shut up."

 

 

Rick forced a smile, there was a lot on his mind now. 

 

 

The woman went back to talking and wrapping his injuries.

 

 

He closed his eyes and let himself think. Was any of this a good idea?

 

 

 

Rick must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was being hoisted out of the bed and dropped on the floor. 

 

 

"Be careful!" He hears the young woman yell and run over to him. She tries to check on him, but he's still waking up and in shock to really know what just happened.

 

"Step the fuck away." He hears a familiar voice and the gentle hands on him still. "I gave you permission to make sure he wasn't on his fucking deathbed, not to treat him like he owned this joint. I do! Which means I fucking own his dumbass too. So. Step- the fuck- away." 

 

 

Rick barely hears the softest murmur of an apology before she's gone. And in her place are much rougher hands, one gloved and one bare. Pulling and pushing at him, keeping him on the floor but also bringing him up on his knees. Negan is clawing at his neck, wrapping the leather belt around it again. Dragging him and forcing him to crawl around on all fours. 

 

The pain meds in his body eased some of his pains at least.

 

 

"You didn't think I forgot about you, now did ya?" Negan pat his head. "Well, let's fuckin go, places to be, people to see, and all that other shit." The bigger man began dragging him until he got some sort of hang of crawling beside Negan, avoiding being strangled.

 

It was an awkward, embarrassing crawl of shame. He let the pain in his knees, and the tight leather around his neck remind him that he deserved this and so much more.

 

'Stop.' Rick clenched his eyes shut. He didn't have the energy to think about them.

 

 

Rick glanced up, they were walking through a hallway, his nails scratching against concrete. There were doors on both side, most of them closed, but a couple were open. Bedrooms. Or people's homes really. 

 

He saw that there were people approaching, but before looking back down, he noticed the people beginning to kneel. The hell? He made eye contact with them for just an instance, until both he and the others focused on the floor. 

 

Negan wasn't just a leader. He was their fucking king.   
This was his life now. The king's servant. No. Worse. These people were his servants, while Rick was much further down on the food chain. He was the kings pet. His hands and knees on the floor and the collar around his neck was proof of that. 

 

The doors opened for the automatically, Negan didn't have to say a word, it just got done.

 

 

They stepped into a large common area. There were tons of small cots sprawled across the area, many people laying or sitting on top of them as they ate their small portions. Other people stood in a long line waiting for what was left for them. 

 

So there were levels. These were the 'peasants'. Sleeping in a large area, all cramped together, while some of Negan's top guys, his knights, had their own living places. And Rick got to sleep in the gutters. At least he had his own bathroom. 

 

 

Things got silent when the people noticed Negan and his posy. And him. And they all got to their knees, bowing to Negan.

 

 

"Hi there! Looks like you're all enjoying your dinner. On me, I might add." Negan bellows. "Oh no, no need to fucking thank me."

 

"Thank yous" were murmured across the floor, sirs and master and Negan mumbling in the mix.

 

Negan grinned. "My pleasure! Gotta take care of my sweet sweeeet people." He winked at a couple of women. "See Rick, this is how you show gratitude. By thanking me." The leader says much quieter, looking down at him with greedy eyes. "Not by fucking throwing my offer across the fucking room." Negan spat, eyes growing dark, and the hunger growing deeper. 

 

Rick gulped visibly. He felt so small.

 

Negan whistles, smile crawling back onto his lips. "Simon, where the hell is that shit?"

 

 

"Uhh, right-" The older, balding man rips a large silver dog food bowl out of another man's hands. "here." 

 

 

"Shit. That's perfect. Go put it down in the middle of the room." Negan motions with his head in a jerking motion. 

 

"Hmm sure thing, boss." Simon chuckles, then walks about 15 feet or so in front of them, setting the bowl down when he gets there. 

 

 

"Bet you're wondering what the fuck going on. Bet it's driving you BARKING mad." Negan gives him a toothy grin. "Ah, funk it, that joke was shit. I want you to crawl over there and eat th God damn food I provided for you." The leader jerked the belt around as he spoke, rubbing and tightening around Rick's neck, making him gasp in pain. "Well?"

 

 

"I'm. I'm not going to do that."

 

 

"Yeah, Rick, you are. Now fetch!"

 

 

There really wasn't any energy left in Rick. He was beginning to get that there was no arguing, talking back, or fighting of any kind when it came to Negan's orders. He had to get his family killed in order to see that. Was it even worth it? Rick could sit here and argue, try to run, and not get very far. Get the crap kicking out of him, thrown around. Or he could comply. Just crawl to the bowl, eat, and hopefully be allowed to just go back to rotting in his cell. 

 

 

"Atta boy!" Rick felt his body move forward before he even fully made his decision. 

 

His palms left slight marks, that faded quickly, on the concrete from his sweaty palms. His knees wobbled, barely supporting his exhausted body. Rick glanced up for just a second and saw everyone's eyes on him. Some smirking, some fearful. He just realized how naked he was, and clenched his eyes shut, flushing with what could only be described as humiliation. 

 

The tip of his finger brush the edge of the bowl. The scraping sound of metal on the floor echoed through the large factory floor. 

 

 

"Good boy. Now. Eat." Negan said, crouched down beside him, startling Rick who was in his own head.

 

 

Rick moved his hand up to reach into the bowl.

 

"Ah ah ahhh." A boot was suddenly on top of his hand, crushing it just enough to make Rick groan. "You'll eat the way you are. Like a fucking animal."

 

 

The smaller man looked up at his captor, a quick feeling of defiance flickering inside him. 

 

 

"Oh don't give me that shit." And then Negan has Rick by the back of the neck, and he's shoving his face into the metal bowl.

 

 

He was hungry, but he knew the smell of dog food. It wasn't the first time he had to eat it to survive, but that didn't make the experience any better. If anything, those memories made things worse. Rick ate it all anyway.

 

 

"I think the lesson here was learned." 

 

 

 

 

 

Rick was back in the dark. To say this was his safe place, would seem absolutely insane, but it was. Here he didn't have to do anything. He didn't have any obligations. Or lives to worry about. Or lead. Or end. Maybe this was good. This was right. He deserved to be here. 

 

In the dark. He could speak to them in the dark. He shouldn't. But he did. Rick understands that he has been through this before. With Lori. But that was different. This was different.

 

He knew they were dead. It just helped him to talk to them. Tell them about where he was and what Negan was doing to him. And what that woman told him.

 

His group told him to go for it. Avenge them. Well not them. They couldn't say that, he knew they were dead. 

 

But it was just easier to say. 

 

It would be okay.

 

 

 

They took his blanket away. He would get it back when he learned to respect Negan and take the things he offered. When you're bad, you get punished. When you're good, you're rewarded.

 

 

 

He didn't even know how many days it was since his last meal. The last thing he ate was the dog food sandwich and mashed apple from the dog bowl. He couldn't even use that to keep track of the time he was left alone in his prison. But he was starving.

 

 

 

Rick resorted to banging on the doors. He was so hungry, and he couldn't help himself. This was torture enough.

 

 

"What?!? Jesus Christ! What?" A large man opened the door.

 

 

"Negan..." Rick managed.

 

 

"He's out. Collecting his share from your group. Or what's left of them." Then the door was slammed. 

 

 

"Wha? No!" Rick hadn't even thought of them. Selfish. He continued to bang in the door until he passed out.

 

 

 

The door cranked and squealed as it opened, thumping his limp body painfully. "Here's your food." The bread and muck smacked into his face. 

 

 

Rick immediately went for it. Devouring the entire thing, taste not even phasing him. 

 

 

Before the larger man could shut the door, Rick spoke out. "Wait-" His throat cracked as he tried to yell. "Tell Negan. That I. Want to talk. To him." He forced out.

 

 

"Yeah, sure." The chubby man chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

 

"Please." 

 

 

The door slammed. 

 

 

"Please tell Negan! Please!!! I need Negan!" 

 

 

Rick could only hope that his plan would work. He just needed the fat man to relay his message, and hopefully he played his part right. 

 

Rick could play the needy bitch if it meant getting to Negan and ending him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I think I was having a writing high and then things got busy in RL and I wasn't able to give it my full attention. And then I just kinda lost my high. :(  
> Things have been busy and hectic.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope this has been a good update! Hopefully I can continue soon, I already know where I'm going with this, I just gotta give myself the time to focus on it.   
> Kind of wishing I kept Carl alive because of last night's episode.. but then again that gives me ideas for another story lol xD Negan does have a soft side... I love his character so much.


	5. Deranged Arrangement (Derangement?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No. No. No fucking way. I kill all your fucking friends. And your God damn kid. And you're perfectly okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!  
> So this is when the consensual stuff, not sex yet, but stuff starts. Rick of course does not want Negan in this way. This is not a love fic. But Rick is using sex to get close to Negan. To kill him. And Rick is the one to initiate it.  
> I hope that all makes sense. That's why I'm putting it in the beginning notes. Some may still not feel okay with the idea. So that's why the WARNING.

Rick had changed his mind about eight times before the door made its familiar squeak. And unfortunately the decision he had made before that was to go forth with the plan. He was beginning to hope Negan just never made it back and having to do this and kill him was off the board.

 

 

"Negan's back. He wishes to see you. So get up and start moving." One of the men said.

 

 

Rick closed his eyes, sucked in air between his nostrils, and hoisted himself up. Then arms yanked him away by his shoulders. It seemed they really didn't need him up at all as the two men gripped him and pulled Rick along out of the cell, his legs dragging behind them. Rick kept his eyes clenched, even the unnatural lighting of the halls burned at his neglected retinas. Staying in the dark for days had been taking its toll on him. Physically and mentally. 

 

 

He really didn't know how this would go. He didn't even know how to go about any of this. Just offer himself to Negan? No. He had to make it convincing. How would he be able to trick Negan into believing him, after all that Negan has done. He killed- yes. He killed them. But that's why he needed to do this. To kill Negan before he could kill again. 

 

 

The men lugging him finally came to a halt. "Stand up!" One man hissed and shoved at him. 

 

Rick finally opened his eyes.

 

The man who let go of his shoulder knocked on the large wooden door in front of them. 

 

"Yeah!" He heard Negan shout on the other side, not at a question, but as a command.

 

 

The man opened the door, while the other clenched Rick's shoulder-blade and lead him through. Rick glanced around a bit at the luxurious bedroom, until his eyes caught Negan's. Rick stared at the floor. Negan wasn't alone.

 

 

"Oh yeah. Uhh. Just ditch him." Negan waved in front of him. "No! Not the fucking couch. Look at him, he smells like shit! Just toss him on the rug." 

 

 

And Rick was dumped onto the floor.

 

 

"Good. Now go. And close the fucking door behind you."

 

 

"Are you sure, sir?" One of the guys looked around warily.

 

 

"Dont I sound sure shit heads?" He scoffed.

 

 

"Right. Uh, yes sir." The minions scampered out of the room and shut the doors.

 

 

"Now darlin' I've got a few things to take care of, but I promise I won't be this neglecting tonight." Negan mumbled into the woman practically sitting in his lap. Rick couldn't help but notice the short, tight black dress that molded around her. She wasn't smiling. "That sound good?" He whispered in her ear. The young woman just nodded. "Good. Perfect. Now scamper off." He booted her off his lap. 

 

The woman visibly shook, glancing down at Rick as she walked by. Her heels taping on the floor as she left.

 

 

"Damn! Don't tell me you weren't admiring that fine ass." Negan chuckled, grabbing his glass and taking a swig. "I sure do know how to pick em. Careful though, that's my wife." Negan furrowed his brows down at Rick, then cleared his throat and went back to grinning. "So, Prick. Someone's been telling me that you're not warming up to our... arrangement. You got a different story to tell me? Cuz I just got back from your shitty camp, sure, you had some nice- stolen- shit. But the streets are looking empty. Man, I'm afraid I may have killed your best men. I killed another, but the guy was a real douche."

 

 

It was suddenly very hard to swallow for Rick. He needed to stay focused on the plan.

 

 

"Shaun. Shane. Something."

 

 

"Spenser..." Rick choked.

 

 

"Yeah! That's the dick! He was already taking charge. Like damn, you go missing for a week and he's claiming you died and talking shit behind your back. Sorry. He had to go. I'm not dealing with that fucker every time I need supplies. Screw that!" Negan laughed, taking another drink. "Any way. I hope that he'll be the last life I have to take to get the point across. Lucille on the other hand, well baby, she don't mind at all. Thirsty bitch. So, why the hell do I have my own men coming to me, telling me you're still of appreciative?"

 

 

It was now or never. Now or never. 

 

 

"M bored." Rick blurted.

 

 

"Wait, back the fucking train up." Negan actually looked surprised.

 

 

"I- I know, that we uh, have our differences. But. Maybe we can work something else out. Between you and I." Rick mumbles, going back and forth between looking at the rug and the wall behind Negan's head.

 

 

Negan sits back in his chair, the leather of his jacket squeaking. Then he whistles. "Damn!" He starts laughing, grabbing his gut, tears pouring out of his eyes. "You fucking got me! I didn't think-" He sighs, sucking air in, trying to breathe between laughs. "You even had a sense of humor. Fuck! You're fucking hilarious!" 

 

 

"I'm serious. What else am I suppose to do? Sit around and wait to die?" Rick glared, but inside his heart was pounding, and his body was sweating.

 

 

"No. No. No fucking way. I kill all your fucking friends. And your God damn kid. And you're perfectly okay with that. No. More than that. You're actually asking me to fuck you in the ass! You want me to fuck you in the ass!?!" Negan yelled, actually becoming angry.

 

 

"You said that you found me attractive."

 

 

"Oh my fucking God. You're serious. You're serious?" Negan stood up, clearly in shock. Rick nodded at the question, swallowing his own bile. "You're a fucking heartless son of a bitch. Shit. I had no idea."

 

 

Negan plopped back down, poured himself a full glass, and gulped it down in one. "Alright, fuck it. Who am I to turn down a free slice of ass?" 

 

 

Rick didn't think it wold get this far. Was this happening right now? Some panic began to show, too much, as he noticed Negan squinting at him.

 

 

"Looks like you've already changed your mind." 

 

 

"Uhh. No! It's just..." Rick needed to come up with something fast. "I've never actually been with another man."

 

 

"Shit, a virgin!" Negan laughed. "Well then, I know how to take it slow. Now let's seal this deal." Negan winked. "C'mere." Negan motioned.

 

 

Rick let a shaky breath out. Nothing could stop the thoughts of his loved ones dying, but that's why he needed to do this. So he crawled. 

 

 

"Good boy. I'm gonna kiss you now, alright?" Negan grabbed Rick by the jaw as soon as Rick nodded. 

 

 

Lips were on his dry ones in and instant, pulling him up closer in and uncomfortable position as they collided. Rick didn't know how to react, but to hold back all the true emotions from unfolding. Rick heard Negan growl, and felt it rumble through him. A tongue escaped the other mouth and rounded on his chapped lips. 'Now or never. Make this convincing.' Rick heard the voices say in the back of his mind. So he pushed back into the kiss, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing he'd wakes up back at home. When everyone was alive. Negan pushed his tongue onto his mouth again, until finally Rick opened. 

 

 

As soon as that tongue was in, it was out. 

 

 

"Shit!" Negan spat. Actually spat. "Okay. Fuck. Your mouth taste like that dog food crawled up in there and died all over again. Fucking disgusting!" Negan jumped up and marched over to the doors. "Get this bitch back to his cell." 

 

 

Rick just stared in shock. It was all for nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning he woke up with a sheet and actual food waiting for him.

 

 

Oh, and of course. Toothpaste and a fucking toothbrush.

His plan worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> I didn't expect to get another chapter out so fast. But for those that are dying for more, I'm sure you don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this story will have possibly 2 chapters... we'll see.  
> 


End file.
